Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known work vehicle that is provided with: a prime mover part that is located on a front part or a rear part of a vehicle body frame; a bonnet that opens and closes by swinging, and covers the prime mover part; and an assist unit that assists an operation to open the bonnet.
For example, JP 2006-290121A discloses, as such a work vehicle, a tractor that is provided with: a lower cover that is U-shaped, and is open rearward in plan view; an engine bonnet that is supported by a fixing support frame that is provided upright on the front part of the vehicle body frame, the engine bonnet being configured to open and close by swinging in the top-bottom direction about a pivot located forward; and a gas spring that assists an operation to open the engine bonnet. In this tractor, the gas spring spans a central portion, in the left-right direction, of a metal pivot part that is fixed to the inner surface of a front end part of the engine bonnet, and a stay that extends from a central portion, in the left-right direction, of the fixing support frame.
There is a known work vehicle that is provided with: a bonnet that is configured to swing in the top-bottom direction relative to a vehicle body frame; and a lock mechanism that fixes and holds the bonnet at a closed position located downward.
For example, JP 2015-19612A discloses, as the above-described lock mechanism for a work vehicle, a lock mechanism that is provided with: a lock pin that is fixed to a partition of a vehicle body frame; a metal lock part that is provided on the bonnet and is configured to swing between a lock position and an unlock position; a spring that biases the metal lock part such that the metal lock part returns to the lock position; and an operation lever that allows the metal lock part to be operated to the unlock position, opposing the effect of the spring. In this lock mechanism, the operation lever extends upward from the metal lock part such that the operation lever protrudes from an opening formed in the upper surface of the bonnet, to the outside above the bonnet.
For example, JP 2011-255695A discloses, as the above-described lock mechanism for a work vehicle, a lock mechanism that is provided with: a locked member that is fixed to a bonnet; an anti-separation lock member that is provided on a bracket for fixing a vehicle body frame and is configured to swing between a lock position and an unlock position; a biasing spring that biases the anti-separation lock member such that the anti-separation lock member returns to the lock position; and an operation part that allows the anti-separation lock member to be operated to the unlock position, opposing the effect of the biasing spring. In this lock mechanism, the operation part extends downward from the anti-separation lock member in a lateral direction and protrudes from an elongated hole formed in a lower cover of the vehicle body frame, to the outside below the cover.
There is a known work vehicle that is provided with: a passenger vehicle type travelling vehicle body having a headlight; and a front loader that is coupled to a front part of the travelling vehicle body.
For example, JP 2005-47372A discloses a work vehicle that is provided with: a bonnet that is located on a front part of a travelling vehicle body; and a headlight that is provided on a front end part of the bonnet.